Mankind dependency on electronic items is only fast growing. With the advent of Internet of things (IoT), most of the electronic items such as the television, washing machine, kitchen appliances like microwave oven, refrigerator even simple electrical appliances including the fan, heater, lights and switches are connected to a network that enables the viewing and controlling of them through an application on handheld devices by the end user constructing a home environment. An end user is not compelled to buy a single or a specific manufacturer's products due to individual preferences. Hence creating a fuss, with multiple manufacturer's mobile applications to view and control them separately. This also has inconvenience of manually registering a new device into their home system.
Manufactures today can monitor and provide feedbacks periodically but not in real time, causing wrong or insufficient usage of the appliances by the end users, reducing the life time of the product and the reputation of the manufacturer.
Accordingly, in light of the above, there exists a need for a system and method governing or managing performances of the hardware devices.